


Meow

by TheWritingMustache



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC Cat Burglar AU, F/M, cat burglars for real, cat show, dumb au, nearly incompetent characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingMustache/pseuds/TheWritingMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Dumb AU where Clay and Desmond are the world’s stupidest cat burglars ever but somehow they make it work. And when I say cat burglar's I mean it]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow

**"And tonight's news, the Ventura Cat Show takes place this Saturday at the local fairgrounds. It is expected to be a great show with lots of competitors and cat breeds of all kinds-"**

Desmond muted the TV, staring wide eyed at the screen as images and videos from last year's cat show was being broadcasted. He stared intently at the news until it switched over to something else. His head snapped off to the other side of the couch, looking to the end table where his cellphone sat. He needed to call Clay. It was Wednesday. He needed to call Clay and make plans for Saturday. They were going to that cat show. Altair was finally gonna get a new buddy. 

He flopped across the couch and reached over for his phone. He flipped it open and called Clay, putting the receiver up to his ear and waited. Moments later, the line picked up. 

_"Hello?"_

"Clay"

 _"Desmond!"_  

"Whatchoo doin Saturday?"

_"Mmmmmmmmnothing, why?"_

Desmond quickly explained what he heard on the news. Clay gasped in absolute delight.

 _"Desmond….Desmond…Do you think….There might any….Maine Cooooones?"_ Clay asked, the excitement and anticipation quite evident in his voice.

"Clay, I am determined, to get you a goddamn Maine Coone, even if it means grabbing one right in front of them" Desmond promised. 

 _"I'll meet you for breakfast at the Holiday Inn. See you then"_ and Clay hung up. Grinning madly, Desmond snapped his phone shut, and slowly turned around to stare over the back of the couch towards the tiny pocket of his apartment that held the kitchen. A sleek tabby was in front of it, eating from his food bowl.

"Altaïr~" he sang to the tabby. "Altaïrrrrrr"

The tabby glanced up at him.

"Guess whaaat? You're gonna get a new friend on Saturday. Isn't that exciting?"

Altaïr just went back to eating his food and ignored his stupid owner for the remainder of his meal.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the dumb jokes will come from my experience working at a cat show, so...yeah. Stay tuned for me, and if you wanna write something for this AU, fucking do it and post it and tag it as the AC Cat Burglar AU.


End file.
